Mainframe (RAH)
:Mainframe is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. The stereotypical techno-geeks are assumed to be nerds who lack basic social skills, are physically unfit, unable to put up a fight and are obsessed more with technology and intellect. Mainframe is well known for his techno-speak and thorough knowledge of computer technology. To assume that he fits the stereotype is wrong. He was a soldier long before he became invested in information technology. He has what it takes to fight and rough it out with the rest of the boys. Mainframe served in the US Army and actually had two tours of duty before getting his degree at MIT and having a successful stint in the private sector. He was utterly bored with his life when the US Marine Corps had a posting for new recruits with technology skills. He quickly signed up. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up IDW RAH continuity When Cobra enacts a plan that put them at the forefront of providing security for the United States, the Joes are declared renegades and are hunted down. Mainframe is the among the first Joes to resurface. Upon instructions from Hawk, he meets with other Joes for a rendezvous and leads a strike team into the Silent Castle battling B.A.T.s. Mainframe taps into Cobra's computer network from which he was able to download files that exposed Cobra's main goal and clear the Joes of charges. Upon getting back to the US, the G.I. Joe Team is reactivated and Mainframe is helping restore the Pit to full operation. The Joes were able to capture the Baroness and is held in a cell in the Pit. The Baroness broke the surveillance camera in her cell and somehow landed a small signal device on Mainframe's helmet. Despite the Joes' efforts, she escaped. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Mainframe was part of a W.H.A.L.E. crew captured by a squad of Cobras seeking a Tactical Analysis Computer System (T.A.C.S.) unit to discover Ministry of Defence secrets. The team escaped and Mainframe tricked Cobra Commander into destroying the device before it could be used. He was then part of an infiltration team who recaptured an Arabian oil terminal from Cobra and prevented it from being exploded to ignite the oil fields. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series One of the technology experts introduced in season two, he was usually seen with Dial-Tone more than with the other Joes. He also had a run-in with Zartan's sister Zarana when she posed as a Sgt. Carol Weaver during a plot to steal an Antimatter device. Toys Trivia * Working names included CHIP, Big-Byte and Relay. * 1986 Mainframe wears a Combat Infantry badge (on the wrong side of his shirt), but does not come with any weapons.The Infantry badge is an Army decoration, and Mainframe comes to the Joes from the Marines. This is explained by his filecard, which points out that he finished his initial tour of duty, then re-upped with a different branch. * The Season 5 episode of the CBS television program NCIS that aired October 16, 2007 - "Identity Crisis" - assigned many of the guest stars and incidental characters the names of G.I. Joe characters. Although no character was ever seen, the name "Blaine Parker" was mentioned as a famous and well-respected tattoo artist working in Boston. External links Write up Footnotes Category:1986/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Brazil Missions Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members